


A Hot Stress Reliever

by Dark_Tenshikage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage
Summary: While trying to over study for a test, Weiss goes over board and it starts to worry her team. So Yang takes it upon herself to help her icy teammate relax.





	A Hot Stress Reliever

Weiss sat at the desk in frustration as she tried to cram for the next exam that was coming in the next two weeks. The rest of her team were out after they all had a giant study group with Team JNPR yesterday. They asked her to come along but the heiress declined the offer so that she could get a bit more studying time in.

Weiss groaned, she wanted to stop but she needed a perfect grade.

Suddenly the door slammed open, making Weiss jump and see Yang entering

"You Brute, watch it! You could've gave me a heart attack!" Weiss yelled.

Yang jumped a bit and turned to Weiss sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry there princess."

Weiss turn to her desk grumbling under her breath.

Yang sighed, she could see easily that Weiss was over stressing herself with the coming exam. She knew that a very strung up Weiss was not good for the team. She knew that she had to try something.

"Hey Weiss, maybe you should take a break?"

"No, I need to study, I'll rest later."

Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss’ comment. The last time she said that, Blake woke up the next morning to see Weiss passed out on the desk.

Yang knew that she was going to over stress herself and thought of what to do. Suddenly, Yang's eyes widen as she got an idea. Yang smirks as she took off her top leaving her in a yellow bra.

"Oh Weiss~." 

Weiss turn around to yell at Yang, but her words died in her throat as she saw Yang breasts, the globes of flesh threatening to spill out of its confines. Yang grinned at Weiss's reaction and walks over to her, her breasts bouncing with each step.

"Y-Yang, w-what are you doing?" Weiss was blushing as, she couldn't pull her eyes away as Yang got on her knees in front of Weiss, noticing a bulge in her skirt.

"Helping you relieve some stress, Weiss. You need to relax and I'm here to help~." Yang says as she licks her lips.

Before Weiss could protest Yang reached under her skirt and lightly grabbed the bulge, making her moan a little.

Yang pulled the skirt up revealing Weiss’ hard cock that straining against her panties. She pulls the panties off and admires her throbbing 8 inch cock before grabbed it gently and started to stroke her slowly.

Weiss moaned as she was a bit sensitive, making Yang’s slow strokes feel even better.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Yang...wait...w-what if-"

"Oh they won't be back til later. After the study session, little Rubes finally had enough courage to ask Blakey out. You should’ve seen her, she was shaking until Blake kissed her cheek and says Yes." Yang leans in and kissed the head a few times, making Weiss moan lightly. Yang smiles, then take a few inches of Weiss' cock into her mouth then swirled her tongue around the head and going a bit deeper, gripping the base and bobbing her head.

"Ahhhh...Mmmh...Yang...that feels...incredible..." Weiss covers her mouth as she placed a shaky hand on Yang's hair causing Yang to stop, she froze remembering how sensitive the blonde brawler was about her and was about remove her hand when Yang grabs it. Weiss thought she was dead until Yang placed it back and she winks at her before continuing to suck Weiss' cock.

After a while Yang pulled away, grinning. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Snowflake but let me help some more~"

Weiss was about ask what she was going to do but those words died too when Yang unhooked her bra, letting her large breasts free, with the orbs bouncing. Her cock twitched in excitement at the sight.

Yang giggles, then grabbed her breasts and wraps them around Weiss's cock with the head sticking out. Weiss moaned from the feeling of Yang's breasts; they were so soft and felt so incredible.

"Dust...Yang..." Weiss didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Just a little longer Weiss please~." Yang says while she moves her breasts up and down Weiss's cock while sucking the head.

Weiss threw her head back moaning, but she still held off her orgasm did as Yang asked, and tried with all her might to not cum.

After almost 10 minutes Yang could feel Weiss shaking. She was going to blow at any moment.

Yang look at Weiss and said in seductively."Cum for me Weiss~." before returning to sucking Weiss' cock at fast pace.

"Ahhh...Mmmh...Yang...I...I...YANG!!" Weiss cried out in pleasure as her cock twitched and throbbed, unleashing weeks of pent up stress. 

Yang's eyes widen as her mouth filled up quickly with Weiss's cum, making her cheeks bulge. She tried to swallow as much as she could but more kept coming and started to dribble down her chin and onto her breasts. Eventually, Weiss finished, the heiress was breathing heavily, slumping back into her chair.

"Dust...Yang...that was...wow..." Weiss couldn't form any word as she was coming down from her pleasure high.

Yang gulped down the last bit of Weiss's cum before taking her cock out of her mouth with pop. "Geez Weiss, could a warn me ya know~." 

Weiss was going to shout, but let out soft moan as Yang cleaned off Weiss with her tongue and mouth as she made sure get every bit cum off the heiress’ harden shaft.

Yang finished up then gets up then stretches. "Well that was fun. Now it's time to for a shower," As she walks away she stripped the rest of her school clothes then stops at the door. "You're more than welcome to join me, Weiss~."

Weiss didn't need a minute as she quickly tried to undress and make it to the bathroom as Yang started the shower.

When Weiss finished getting undressed, she enters the bathroom where Yang had the hot water running causing the room to stream up. The Schnee made her way to the shower and pulls the curtains aside. The Schnee's face turned red as her partner's cloak at sight that she was seeing.

“So glad you could join me, Weiss.~” Yang said as she was leaned up against the shower wall, the water cascading down her body. 

Weiss was speechless as her eyes roamed her teammate’s sexy body; from her perfect breast down to her toned stomach then to her shaved pussy. Her cock throbs and pulses as she mentally saved every detail of her teammate’s body. 

“Hehe, looks like someone is excited to me.~” Yang said, licking her lips, while giggling as she looks at Weiss’ hardened rod.

“H-Hush you!” Weiss stammered as she was gets into the shower with Yang, her face seemed to get redder as she got closer to the blonde.

Before Weiss could do anything, Yang pulls her into a hug, pressing her face into her wet chest making the heiress freeze up as Yang brings her under the shower head getting her all wet.

Yang smiles has she could feel Weiss’ member pressed against her wet abdomen. She looks down to see Weiss completely frozen and rolls her eyes. “Don’t start getting cold feet now, Princess.~ We’ve only just begun.~” Yang runs a wet hand through Weiss’s silky white hair as she uses the other hand to grasp the thick rod pressed against her.

Weiss seems to snap out of her day dream from the feeling of Yang’s firm yet gentle grip around her member. She shudders in pleasure as Yang slowly glides her hand up in down her shaft “Y-Yang.~”

Yang smiles with glee from the moans that she was getting from Weiss, so she decided to try something else. The blonde moves back a bit and position Weiss’ member toward her pussy, but instead of penetrating, Yang traps the thick rod between her thighs and squeezing lightly.

Weiss lets out shaky moan from the feeling of Yang's thighs and starts to slow thrust her hips. She felt the warmth of Yang's pussy as it grinds against her shaft. “O-Oum...”

Yang hugs Weiss closer as the water falls over them. She bites a moan as Weiss grinds against her clit and pussy lips. The blonde felt sparks of pleasure from every thrust as she grew wetter and wetter. Yang could tell Weiss getting close so she decides to stop by grabbing Weiss’ hips.

The heiress was about to ask why were they stopping when Yang back away and leans against the shower wall, lifting one leg up showing her glistening wet sex, she beckons Weiss with a finger and a seductive look. “I can't wait any more Weiss.~ I want you to fuck me.~”

Weiss's dick throbs at the tone of Yang's voice. The heiress licks her lips and slowly moves forward then positioning herself as the tip of her member presses against Yang's entrance making both girls shiver with anticipation. 

Yang notices the nervous look on Weiss face and decides to help. “Come on, Weiss, don't tell me the great Weiss Schnee is scared.~”

“I-I'm not it's just...” Weiss trails off as another blush streaks across her cheeks.

“Your first time?” Yang say as she told a hold of Weiss's cock and strokes it.

“Yeah…” Weiss say as she looks away waiting for Yang to laugh at her but only heard a small chuckle and felt Yang use a finger to turn her head towards her. 

“Well I guess I should be honored then huh?” Yang says before kissing Weiss then pulling away and winking at her. “You'll do fine, Princess.~”

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname and smiles as lined herself back up and slowly enters Yang. She bit her lip as Yang's pussy seem to hug around her cock tightly. A loud moan escaped from Yang's lips as she was slowly fill with every inch of Weiss’ cock; she never felt so full in her life. “Ahhh!~ Weiss, you’re so big!~”

Weiss starts to pump her hips at a steady pace; she moans from feeling of Yang's walls squeeze and spasm around her member so tight and snug. Yang could feel waves of pleasure flow throughout her body from every thrust. She starts to lose her footing from the pleasure but was surprised when Weiss lifts her up and against the shower wall with surprising strength then begins to picks up the pace.

“O-Ohhh!~ ” Yang moans as she wraps her legs around Weiss’ waist. The heiress was thrusting her hips harder and faster. Weiss didn't know how long she would last with it being her first time but didn't want to disappoint Yang. It filled her up with pride to her Yang's moans get louder from her actions.

Yang could feeling her getting close to cumming as she was getting wetter from the pleasure that Weiss was giving her. She could see Weiss trying hold back her own orgasm from look of concentration of her face and smiles. “W-Weiss...I'm g-gonna cum...so don't hold back~... ”

“O-Okay…” Weiss stutters as she gives a few more thrusts then one final thrust and send a few loads of cum inside, Yang lets out a shaky moan as Weiss filled her with her thick hot seed triggering her own orgasm, her leg shakes as she cums hard.

Both girls were panting as they were enjoying their moment together as they came down from their pleasure high. Weiss pulls out and lets Yang down.

“So...did I do go-Mmph!” Weiss couldn't finish her sentence because of Yang capturing her lips with a kiss; she closes her eyes slowly as she kisses back.

Yang breaks the kiss and gives Weiss a grin. “That was great, Weiss! We have to do that again sometime!”

Weiss’ cheeks were burning at the thought of having sex with Yang again. “Y-Yeah sure.”

Yang was going to tease Weiss some more until there was a knock at the door and a familiar voice spoke up.

“You know while Ruby and I are happy you two are bonding, but can you two please get out the bathroom before Ruby wets herself.” Blake said from the other side.

“Please! I really really have to go!!” Ruby yells in a strained voice.

Both girls blush with embarrassment as they quickly tried to get out the bath tub without falling over each other. The two grab some towels and open the door for Ruby as she zooms by while they leave and close the door.

Blake gave the couple an amused look as she was about to say something.

“Not...a...word…” Weiss said glaring at her teammate.

Blake smirks as she goes to her bed to read while waiting for Ruby.

Weiss huffs as goes and sits on her bed. She shivers a bit as she didn't get a chance to fully dried off. 

Yang sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Weiss immediately felt warm from Yang's embrace as she snuggles closer.

“Hehe, is that better Snowflake?~” Yang said while smiling.

“Y-Yeah thanks, Brute.” Weiss said with a blush on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback for this stories. Tell me if like it or not. It honestly makes my day to see reviews.


End file.
